rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Inzinier Ishikawa
エンジニア石川 Japonský inžinier z kluba vynalézající roztodivné mučící stroje a roboty s vysokým "no akosi" potenciálem. *je cely potetovany takym farebnym tetovanim aj vie s nozami a meciskom slahat.vyzera ako japonec.sak je.vravi sa vraj manzelke aj jebakovi co ju trtkal v japonsku hlavy odtal aj ich selijakym sekadlakovym bojovym umenim selijak domarnel.ku komu by som ho prirovnal neviem mozno v jednom filme som videl takychto potetovanych.no neviem uz v ktorom.kurva nieco to bolo s tym segelom. *naozaj chytry clovek robi pre firmy co vyrabaju sexi veci *ved ma dve skoly jednu v tokiu a jednu tu akusi americku a setko vyriesi.sak mi aj take pekne znaky nakreslil v mojom budoari.vravim a co to je.? vraj toto je japonsky napisane tvrdy kokot pichly do riti. *aj mi ludia pisu aj sa pytaju co za biznis japonsky inzinier robi.tento naozaj velky vynalezca robi pre selijake firmy co robia tie erotiticke pomocky.vymysla selijake jebadla pre kurvy lebo ty si rady pchaju do pice selijake veci aj na cecky ci do riti selijake veci.setko robi aj pre chalanov robi vela veci.selijake trtkadla jebadla na kokoty aj do riti selijake pekne veci aj take. *aj zariaduje selijake muciarne aj selijake vynalezy v tem.sak setko nove zkusa na otrokoch v klube zopar razy uz bol na policii pretoze zopar otrokom cosi urobelo aj v nemocnici sa pytali kto mu urobel aj take keci.sak zaujimave je ze ked da na svoju nastenku pred dverami jeho budoara ze bude zkusat novy vynalez vzdy ma tolko otrokov prihlasenych ze sa nehmesti na papier na zapisanie. Seznam vynálezů Ing. Ishikawy Babika barbie *.vyzera pekne ako hracka babika barbie no stisnes gombik naraz otvori hubu kde ma male ocelove zuby ako ziletky nabrusene a kusne ta riadne.sak bude robeny vecer v nasom podniku je cez sesdesiat ludi pozyvanych bude selijake talianske jedlo aj selijake pitie samozrejme bez pitia to samozrejme nejde to je zabava na hovno ked sa nepije. Bodadlakovy pichadlator *no ked sa zkusal akosi pichalo desat hrubych ihiel silno aj otrok odpadol do bezvedomia trhal kopytami na zemi taky cudny debil to bol. *sa pomylel pri konstrukcii malo bodat do otroka dva milimetre aj bodalo dva centimetre hlboko tieto ihliska aj debil odpadol.japonsky inzinier vravel vraj za to moze ten zkurveny americky sistem ako palce a tie selijake sracky co tu tym meraju ci vazia kurva chces kilo jablk k vodke a krava v obchode nevie kolko je kilo.vravim tym padom daj desat jablk ty americka hlupana. *je to ozajstna zkurvenost.len debili takto rataju aj meria.kilo je kilo meter je meter kurva a co vymyslat. Ceckomat *aj ma prosel ci by zme dajaku kurvu v klube nechyteli aj dotiahli ju ku me do budoara.som tri bijce buchadlaky poslal aj chyteli taku starsiu kurvu co isla od bara na hajzel aj ju chyteli ked chcala rovno eletriku do nej slahli padla z hajzla na zem omracena no vraj stale chcala.aj ju celu mokru dotiahli.ihned ju vyzliekli aj jej cecky napchali do tych pologuli ceckomata aj japonsky inzinier temu nalozel. *riadne jej cecky stiskalo aj sa prebrala aj ihned revala no u mna v budoari moze revat ako chce kurva jedna.japonsky inzinier bol spokojny sak tento vynalez ceckomat robi kurvy na ceckach riadne aj tato pani mala z teho cecky riadne dogniavene aj modre ako ju pekne tato masina pogniavela.napokon tato pani plakala aj zme sa jej s tiborom smiali ze ma cecky modrakove ako fantomas ksicht.isla si stazovat majitelovi no ten jej povedal nech si nasere a nechodi mu udavat inac ju z kluba vyluci *sak riadne vynalezisko toto.som nemohol pisat lebo ma akosi zasa zablokovalo no otrok v prahe zariadil ze zasa mozem pisat.ja mam riadny telefon kurva mam zlaty no nemozem toto tu. Ceckové gule na cecky *sa prisaju a selijak kurve osava cecky ze od slasti reve svina.sak som raz videl v klube na podiu kde tot mala kurva na ceckach a revala ako jej cecky osavalo. Čierny kokotkyj *sak pekne ze sa ti do riti dildo pekne hmesti sak mas velku dieru a velke didla do diery vrazas.tento cierny kokotkyj je teraz najnovsi model umeleho kokota.toto zakrutene dildo robil dyzajn inzinier isikawa. Dračie bičisko *povedal mi v klube nech vyzkusam a napokon zvysi vykon slahu biciska na milion voltov.kurva.po temto otlstenom otrokovi prisiel dalsi co bol vo faceboku zapisany a ten bol pekny aj mi pekny fajku urobel som reval a napokon som mu kyjak napchal do diery aj sa buchalo riadne. *som tu mal doobeda otroka vyzeral pekne no pri rypacke taku zltu smrdutu vodu pustal z ritnej diery.nie ako riedke no zltu vodu vystriekol z riti rovno na mna kurva som sa nasral aj som ho slahol dracim bicom sa zrutel na zem no nehlesol nic.riadna eletrika slahne z tehoto bica japonskeho inziniera otrok picusak nema cas ani zarevat.vecer mi zvatsi vykon na milion voltov vraj obrouske blesky bude bicisko pustat vravel japonsky inzinier vynalezca isikawa. Drtidlo kokotov *bol aj pripad v klube akehosi otroka chyteli ako cosi kradol vravim najlepsie by bolo stovku klinec zobrat a kladivo a hlavu kokota mu prebit a bol by za kokota pribity k drevenej stolicke a napokon donho slahat bicom.nakoniec mal na kokotu take drtidlo kokotov co japonsky inzinier isikawa porobel a tymto bol drteny reval pekne a odpadol tento sviniar kurevsky z kurvy osmrdenej pici vytlaceny. Elektrické ritné roztahovadlo Fajnucke bodadlo *je to dlha ihla s takym drziatkom a tym sa pekne pri jebacke picha otrok do riti.aj do kopyt ho mozes bodat.pekne pritem reve aj dieru tolko nestiska. Gynekologické křeslo *vraj vylepsene inzinierom ze otrokovi na motorovy pohon automaticky kopyta roztiahne riadne ked lahne.vraj tento eletricky motor ma riadnu silu aj ziaden otrok nema sancu kopyta pri sebe udrzat. * naozaj pekne s motorovym roztahovanim kopyt sak to je patent inziniera.chodelo pekne si do teho otroka hodel retazami si kopyta priviazal aj stisnes gombik a motor roztiahol drziaky na kopyta otrokovi pekne bolo do riti vidno.bolo vedla virivky aj tam bol jeden tucnejsi otrok retazami priputany aj zme seci isli prec do bara aj japonsky inzinier aj tento najmenej stokilovy otrok sa tam akosi kyval aj prevratel lahadlo aj spadol rovno do virivky aj s tym celym lahadlokreslom.bolo v prudu zapojene aj donho prala eletrika vo vode aj tam ostal akosi lezat.emergencia prisla aj tlstosmrdaka odpratala z mojho budoara kamsi. *samozrejme aj komando wermachtakov prislo sest wermachtakov aj selijaky detektivy v oblekoch buchacky mali pod sakami aj sa selijak vysetrovalo nakoniec vysetreli hovno lebo nikto nic nevedel a nikto teho otroka nepoznal.jeden z tych wermachtakov bol talian aj mi moj biznis otrok prelozel ze tento talian vravel ked odchadzal ze nemoze verit ze je v new yorke ze takto bolo kdesi na sicilii pred styridsiatimi rokmi vravel ze nikdo nic nevedel nikto nic nevidel a nikto nikoho nepoznal. Haruko kogami *na drtenie kokota *tu to mam na pozvanke takym hnedym inkustom.akosi cudny inkust.no zrejme to je krv. Ihlakove strelopichadlo Kolesove bicisko.a k temu je rotacny zlab. *no teraz mi prisiel eletricky maill a pise mi japonsky inzinier isikawa z new yorka lebo budu zkusat zajtra v klube jeho najnovsi vynalez no toto je nieco naozaj na nobelove ceny zariadenie kurva takyto roboticky forichtunk sa nevidi kurva ten inzinier je naozaj geniuz mozok.kurva.teraz mi setko prelozel moj kuchar otrok co prisiel ranajky urobit vie po anglicky lebo v jednem luxusnom hoteli robi a vie po anglicky kurva. *je to roboticke zariadenie na bicovanie otroka.kolesovy bic je take koleso cez meter priemer na tem je sest bicov ako na hrane teho kolesa.cele to je na velkom drziaku a pod tym je rotacny zlab.je to taky zlab velky ako postel no su tam valce co sa krutia ked do teho hodis otroka v tem lezi a na valcoch sa cely kruti a nad nim sa naraz roztoci to velke boleso s bicami ide dolu a slaha donho a picus sa v zlabu otaca ako na grile. *koleso sa moze krutit roznymi rychlostami je riadnene z pocitaca.ked sa vraj pusti naplno ide tristo otacok za minutu.sak krat sest bicom to je kurva no vela.riadnu seriu slahov otrok dostane. *naozaj bohovsky vynalez toto som nevidel aj ma sere ze pritem v sobotu nebudem ked sa bude prvy raz zkusat.japonsky inzinier je naozaj velky vynalezca kurva. aj pise ze toto zariadenie bude v klube ako automat pre otroky.das do teho pedesiatku dolarov vyzleces sa dohola lahnes do valcoveho zlaba a roboticky to otroka riadne zoslaha. sak v klube su automaty no ine trebarz na koka kolu a take a teraz aj bude automat na slahanie otrokov.sak japonsky inzinier je naozaj velky vedec ked taketo potrebne veci vie vymyslat kurva. Klieste na gniavenie hlavy kokota *dnes ku me do kvartyra dosiel jeden pekny otrok ihned som ho vyzliekol a zvalel som ho na sedacku kopyta som mu zkrutel hore aj drotom som mu ich zviazal a prstami som ho v ritke robel pekne od slasti akoby piskal pritem.trocha si prdol no material nepustal a ritku mal cistu takto to ma byt ked ide na jebacku. *sak som v klube v nedelu jednemu otrokovi vreco gniavel v temto gniavici japonskeho inziniera a tento reval ako sto opic aj sa pocikal a napokon mrtku pustel ked mu tento masinkver vreco riadnu silu krutel a gniavel.som mu do riti velke cierne dildo s takymi ostnami pichol a islo mu v riti na plny plyn vibracie co vladalo sa mu v riti triaslo ze mu vrecom hadzalo.reval pekne aj ja som reval od vzrusenia napokon som ho zvalel a zozadu som donho kokota vrazel a odbavel som sa mu do diery z poldecaka mrtky som pustel. *jednemu otrokovi som gniavel hlavu kokota kliestami od japonskeho inziniera reval pekne aj na kolena padol no gniavel som ho stale aj sa ochcal.pekne reval ako by nosom ako ten zpevak.korn.aj som dva otroky ojebal som dva razy polievku z vreca hadzal von rovno otrokovi do riti. Kokotova vyvrtka *take zariadenie taku vyvrtku napchas otrokovi do dierky v hlave kokota aj stisnes gombik a rozkruti sa mu v kokotu.dozaista bude pekne revat. Kokotový drtidlákpichák *som videl tuto najnovsiu vec riadna masinka kurva drti kokota v takej rure aj pritem naostrenym pichadlom do kokota picha.setko automaticke. Kokotový had *taka rura kokota obkruti aj slaha eletriku roznej sily.otrok co na nom japonsky inzinier zkusal tento novy vynalez padol na zem reval aj mu slahalo do kokota rozne blesky z teho hadiska.bol to otrok akysi lekar z manhatana je to taky stary osran otrok.reval no za chvilu ho omracelo no zo sebu stale trhal na zemi.zme sa temu smiali ako skube kopytami aj pazurami ako akysi blazon z blazinca.vravim do paroma ved takto kopytiskami neslahal nikto aj lekar z varina takto kopytami nepral ked lezal v krcme na zemi ozraty aj mal nasrate v nohaviciach. Kokototruba *kokota otroka nasava take vakum aj pritem otrok riadne reve.bol u mna v budoari mal som sest otrokov na retazoch v mojom budoari stale som jebal aj mna stale museli otroci fajcit aj mi ritnu dieru oblizovat.aj som sa prekrasne ozral a v tri hodiny v noci som sa povracal na dva otroky.vo faceboku mam zapisanych cez sesdesiat otrokov z kluba na ritne rypacky.tento tyzden budem rypat jebat riadne. Kolajnicové bičisko *najnovsi vynalez japonskeho inziniera naozqj superik vecicka no zatial to je tajne o tem nemozem hovorit Kolesove slahadlo *ubilo otroka do bezvedomia viacej ako tisicom slahancov.toto je naozaj pekne musel pekne revat.aj by mi z teho moj kyj trcal kurva.maj sa pekne.za dva tyzne budem v klube.laco americky sultan. *aj sa akosi pokazelo vraj slahalo a krutelo sa najvatsiou rychlostou a otrok v rotacnom zlabe dostal cez tisic riadnych slahov vraj omdlel no kolesove slahadlo donho pralo take slahy ze bol ako ked do mixera spadne. Kombajnojeb Kopytový hák * co mam od japonskeho inziniera urobeny na podtrhavacku otrokov.som riadne trhol picusak zareval a padol na zem a ihned som mu gate strhnul revem nanho urob psa na styroch ty sviniar a otvor dieru.nerozumel mi no som ho prevratel a ihned som mu pchal do diery kokota ihned vedel ze sa bude jebat aj reval aj riadne tlacel aj dieru pekne otvorel no trocha materiala grclo von z diery na zem sak nevadi srat na to a ihned som palicu buchol do diery a pralo sa. *som sa odbavel do riti aj som pritem riadne reval a zvalel som sa na zem vedla dveri no kurva rovno do teho ritneho materiala co vystriekol z diery ked otvaral.som mal na chrbte aj na hlave zozadu prilepene toto nasrate kurva.som ho kopol dva razy nech uz ide do pice aj som sa isiel umyt od materiala aj kokota olepeneho materialom aj mrtku som mal.sade nalepenu taku hovnomrtko jebaciu zmes. Kozmicky stroj *kruti pazury otrokom.vyzera akosi nenapadne vysunie sa umela pekna ruka z takeho valca aj povies otrokovi nech mu pazuru poda a ked poda ta umela paprca mu pazuru zovre riadnu silu aj vtiahne do takeho valca aj stisne a kruti otrok reve na kolena padne no kruti stale.temu prvemu akosi pazuru zlomelo japonsky inzenier upravel krutenie no akosi sa trocha pomylil aj krutelo viacej namiesto menej.aj druhy otrok mal smolu pazuru mu pokrutelo aj zapraskalo.reval.tibor vravel sak vyzkusajte aj na dajakej kurve ako zene no nebola po ruke v tu chvilu ziadna co by zme mohli chytit.sa zrejme mojmu budoaru z dialky velmi vyhybaju kurvy. Krutič vreca *v piatok doviezol do kluba a prvy raz sa zkusalo.no bolo zle nastavene a prvy raz zkrutelo otrokovi vreco pat razy namiesto tri a riadne mu vreco pogniavelo.reval aj na zem padol no kver mu pat razy vrecom zakrutel riadne mu pokrutelo.ked ho odviezla emergencia japonsky inzinier krutic opravel a krutelo len dva razy.dva razy zakruti vreco napokon trase skrutenym vrecom naozaj otroci prekrasne revali. *vymysleny japonskym inzinierom vyzera ako chobotnica keby si ju na chrbat obratel prilozis na vreco aj tie chapadla idu takym kruzkom utiahnut podla velkosti vreca.samozrejme trebarz cinani maju male vreca ako kocur no negri maju vreciska ako vreco na zemiaky.nie je problem chapadla vezmu cokolvek aj ten kruzok utiahne a zapne sa krutba aj sa toto cele otaca aj vrecom kruti.samozrejme keby sa urobelo vatsie toto zariadenie aj kurvam cecky pokruti riadne. Kusadlakove kotvy * je to ozubena celust na retiazke ma osem per co sa hodi na clenok aj skusne otrokovi kopyto aj za retiazku ho strhnes na zem.japonsky inzinier ma tento prototip aj vravel ze mozno budu pera silne.sak sa uvidi pri hadzacej skuske dnes vecer. Mixie pixie shitxie *ma vovnutri selijake tlakove tryskadla aj taky noz sa vysunie ked sa tlstoch vysere aj velke kusy najprv pokraja a tieto tryskadla do teho slahnu vodu pod riadnym tlakom.no musi sa dekel zatvorit predtym ked likvidacia gygahovniska.predtym nemal take cidlo na dekli aj jedem tlstosmrdak otvorel aj setko vylietalo kurva von smrdakovi do ksichta akop ked mixer otvoris ked ide aj na steny otvorenymi dverami von z hajzla setko ohadzane osrate vraj ten tlstodebil krical od hrozy lebo dekel nadvihol chcel sa vraj len pozret ako tato hajzelmasina velke hovnisko marni aj v sekunde slahlo setko von. *napokon japonsky inzinier urobel vylepsenie ked sa vyseres zapnes taky remen cez dekel aj napokon spustis sekanie aj splachovanie hovnakovej klady.najprv mal len take cidlo na bateriu na dekli no ked bolo velke hovnisko aj nozisko ked robotu na hovne robelo dekel sa nadvihal aj zmes von trocha lietala no tento zlepsovak s remenom setko vyriesil. Nagasakipump *bude kokota aj dieru do riti pumpovat naraz setko hydraulicke riadne masinpumpisko to bude.v piatok sa bude zkusat v klube.sak zkusal tuto najnovsiu vec na jednej zene v klube dva tyzne nazad no vytrhlo z nej akysi zkrvaveny tampon aj jej vytrhlo z riti klobasu setko sa to zmiesalo do jedneho gulasa a napokon ju to pralo riadna sila sania aj jej to vysalo picu mala pol metre dlhe tie usi na pice revala riadne kopytkami slahala aj nakoniec jej to celu picu akosi roztrhlo.vraj musi sacie sily tehoto vynaleza akosi zmensit vravel japonsky inzinier. Návlek na hlavu kokota * sa cez den nosi aby po celom dni kokot nesmrdel ked sa chcije cez den.pisal ze vraj zkusal na otrokovi sest razy chcal cez cely den s tym navlekom no vecer mu hlava kokota pekne vonala.ma na vyber vanilkovu citronovu ci orchidejovu vonu. Nukleárne raketové krematorium *no zatial iba na planoch ma.vraj za sest sekund spali mrtvaka ked nanho tridsat tisic stupnov fukne. *''tohle by stálo za tu srandu zprovoznit'' *tri motory z raketoplana v tem.hodia mrtvaka na taky velky rost druhy rost ho riadne stisne raketoplanove motoriska zazehnu aj vraj japonsky inzinier zlozitymi vypoctami vypocital za sest sekund bude mrtvak v pici nic z neho nie je.ja som teraz vypocital v jednej minute desat zdochliakov raketoplanovym ohniskom zoslahnes.ked pomyslim kurva ja som den hrobisko kopal no toto raketokrematorium za sest sekund uprata je to ozajstna revolucia v biznise upratovania zdochliakov. Masinoskrtidlak *take chapadlo aj k temu specialna stolicka chapadlak schmatne za krk aj automaticky roboticky dusi otroka selijak stisava selijak roznymi silami a pritem sa otrok na kokotu robi a naraz ked ho dusi pusti mrtku.bolo sedem otrokov na tem aj seci mrtku pusteli.jedneho viacej priduselo sa ochcal aj osral.samozrejme dostal zopar slahancov bicom aj musel upratat. Motorovy krutic vreca Otrocky automaticky skrtiaci chomut s dialkovym ovladacom Piruetový bič *ked s nim slahnem akoby otroka obkruti v tem okamihu eletriku slahne aj sa otrok ruti na zem akoby v piruete.naozaj prekrasna vec som s tym tri otroky omracel piruetu urobeli predtym ked ako vreca na zem bachli. Podtlakové vysávadlo kokota Prutovy bic *nie je eletricky no je zo specialneho materiala vravi sa temu karonfibr.len syci vzduchom ked slahne som vyzkusal na jednom otrokovi slahol som aj sa v reve zrutel na zem kde sa krutel ako akesi cervisko.aj je na rucke bica take zlate lr.ako laco repan moje meno ten kurva ako sa vola.moj nomogram.zme nakladali otrocky kamion sedemnast holych otrokov na slame v kamione sa vezie do angeles.selijaky otroci su to menedzery aj riaditelia museli majitelovi kluba kazdy dvadsattisic zaplatit za kamionovu jazdu.ide aj palicak tortal vzdy niekde na opustenom mieste zastavia aj vleti do kamiona aj im da palicovu bambusacku masaz. Ritné holičské komando robotov Ritná turbína *dnes mam uz svoju ritnu turbinu mi japonsky inzinier isikawa predal jeden prototyp uz som trom otrokom rit roztiahol s tym.z pol minuty na dvetisic otacok a riadne ritisko otvorene riadne dierisko ihned ide kyj pichnut a trtkat.fajnucka vecicka. *dnes dosiel jeden otrok a ihned som mu ritnu turbinu vrazl do riti a pustel som na dve tisic otacok aby sa mu ritisko otvorelo a mohol som donho lahko kyj pichut.no tento otrok zacal srat ked mu turbina isla na dvetisic v riti.ako sa material dostal do turbiny tato vyhadzovala riedky material vsade naokolo na podlahu na strop aj na steny.ako ked mixer otvoris a setko strieka naokolo.setko bolo osrate.aj na mna nahadzalo.ihned som bic schmatol a slahal som donho co som vladal.cela izba osrata.styri hodiny tento otrok upratoval a dostal viac ako sto ran eletrickym bicom pritem.aj tak su vsade hnede flaky po stenach aj strope riadne rozhadzala turbina ritny material vsade.aj luster bol osraty. Ritné otváradlo *toto sa do diery napcha je to taky valec s ktorym krutim a toto sa pri kruteni otvora ako daznik a naozaj riadne dierisko ihned otvori roztiahne a ihned mozes kokota pichnut dovnutra. Ritné vysávadlo aka trombonik *ozajstny machervynalezca.pritisnes na ritnu dieru taky maly umelohmotny trombonik na hadici aj stisnes gombik na takej krabici co je u teho riadne zasyci aj setek ritny material z diery vysaje do takej umelohmotnej krabice co je u teho.velky vynalez toto.sak trebarz i pre ludi co sa im chce srat trebarz v kine ked film pozeraju len si gate stiahne prilozi trombonik stisne setek material vysaje tym padom nemusi na hajzel a nepride o nic z filma.ci v kancelarii sa kurve chce srat len si nohavicky u stola v kancelarii nadvihne odsaje z riti material aj nemusi na hajzel lebo tieto sekretarky sa na hajzloch stale flakaju.ci trebarz prezidentovi sa chce naraz srat ma dolezite rokovanie nemoze odist aj sa nadvihne trocha si len gate stiahne prilozi trombonik k diere stisne aj setko vyleti do krabice aj moze dalej rokovat.nemusi na hajzel sadnut revat aj hovnisko vytlacat ved tieto stare pandravy co prezidenty robia seru dve hodiny. Ritný buchar *ritna turbina bola zkusana vcera v klube isla dobre na petsto otacok v riti otroka no ked dal japonsky inzinier riadne otacky temu na dva tisice prestalo mazat a otrokovi rit osmazelo.dymelo sa mu z riti riadne reval a riadne mu dieru ogrilovalo.je potrebne mazanie ritnej turbiny opravit aj pri vysokych otackach inac rite ogriluje. *vcera bolo mazanie ritnej turbiny opravene a robela v riti jedneho otroka a rit mu roztiahlo pekne riadne otvorene dierisko mal za dve minuty ked sa mu ritna turbina krutela v riti reval aj som pritem reval od vzrusenia a kokota som si suchal a ihned som mu ho do otvoreneho ritiska vrazel a trtkal.sak som si od japonskeho inziniera objednal jednu ritnu turbinu toto otrokovi otvori rit na riadnu dieru za minutu na dvetisic otacok *dnes mam uz svoju ritnu turbinu mi japonsky inzinier isikawa predal jeden prototyp uz som trom otrokom rit roztiahol s tym.z pol minuty na dvetisic otacok a riadne ritisko otvorene riadne dierisko ihned ide kyj pichnut a trtkat.fajnucka vecicka. Ritný dvojbuchar *.je to velke dildo na obi dvoch stranach ma hlavy kokota otroci si lahnu oproti sebe aj kopytami zaprety a tento dildodvojak ich bude jebat naraz.japonsky inzinier vravel mi moj biznisak prekladal vraj tam dal silny motor vravel dufam ze im rite neroztrhne.vravim sak me to nevadi ked im diery roztrhne. Ritný dymič *je to take zariadenie co pusta cez hadicu dym do riti ked si napokon otrok prdne ci veckovacku vali sa mu z riti modry vonavy dym.zkusal uz raz no akosi preplnel rit otroka dymom vatsim tlakom aj mu cosi puklo neviem presne co sak koho to zaujima kurva. Ritný filter * ked otrokovi smrdi z riti napcham mu ritny filter a ide mu z diery vanilkova ci jahodova vona. Robot Robotické jebadlo *naozaj majstrouske dielo tento najnovsi ritny buchar.riadneny je z takeho tableta bezdrotovo buchar je cely z chromoveho materiala naoaj majsterstyk kurva.aj rozne umele kokoty na buchar su najnovsie samomadzacie samozrejme.lebo posledna zkuska ked sa otrokovi pustel v riti umely kokot ako vrtak a krutel sa mu dvetisicotacok v riti prestal mazat a otrokovi sa z riti dymelo aj zufalo reval a napokon mal ritnu dieru riadne osmazenu opecenu z teho aj do nemocnice musel.tyto najnovsie maju inu konstrukciu otrok mal v riti a islo na tritisic otacok a mazalo pekne.sak aj tak reval riadne aj kopytami trhal ako besny ja som reval slahni donho pattisic otacok nech ho zjebe do bezvedomia kurvosa.pekna zkuska bola aj som na tem dva otroky roboticky ojebal.setky funkcie tento ritny buchar ma prirazanie pacenie ako vrtak ide aj vibracie ak vyosene vykruty. Rotacny rotate o matik ritny buchar *sedem motorov v tem.rotuje s otrokom v takej stiskacej kleci kde je otrok zavrety ako v tem sendvicovaci aj mu pritem jebe rit. *prihlaska na zkusanie noveho vynaleza japonskeho inziniera co bude vecer visi v klube od utorka zatial sa nikto neprihlasel.sa akosi boja.posledny raz zkusal inzinier ritny zvon aj jednemu otrokovi rit roztrhlo museli mu v nemocnici zalatat dieru.reval dva tyzne ked sral. *sak nevadi poslem moje bijce otroka v klube do siete chytit aj sa vyzkusa co bude potreba. Rotordrevomlat * taka akoby masina na bitie otrokov drevenymi latami.vecer budem taku konzulataciu o temto robit s japonskym inzinierom co o temto mojom vynaleze povie ako macher. Rotortrtkar automaticke jebadlo *bude to najnovsi ritny buchar osem motorov dva na pacidlove funkcie.paci velkym dildom v riti v selijakych uhloch tymto japonsky inzinier vylepsel oproti ritnemu sestimototorovemu bucharu.aj jebacie rychlosti budu ine aj mazadlakova funkcia je vylepsena.aby sa to akosi nepojebalo ked sa dildo rozkrutelo otrokovi v riti ako vrtak no nemazalo.palelo mu rit dymelo sa mu z riti otrok reval napokon odpadol.mal riadne zodretu opecenu dieru. Roztahovací diaznik Samosvorná házecí kotva *vcera som riesil v klube s japonskym inzinierom taky problem lebo ked potrem otroka tento lieta po zemi ako ked do hada pichnes vidlami a nemozem ho chytit a setko roztrieska kopytami aj pazurami.retazom ide zle chytit a vysmykne sa.vravim mojmu otrokovi preloz mu tento problem co povie lebo toto je naozaj velmi chytry inzinier a setko vie vyriesit.aj ho tento problem vela zaujal a premyslal nad tym a vraj bude robit prototyp takej samosvornej hadzacej kotvy na retaze.hodim zatiahnem a zachyti a zovre otroka za kopyto lebo pazuru a mozem ho pekne na chodbu odvliect a napokon zo schodov zrazit dvere v kludu zavret a nie ze tu bude kopytiskami cely kvartyr rozbuchavat. Siestimotorovy ritny buchar riadnej sily Silomeriak *taky pristroj co sa do riti pichne a otrok rit stisne co vladze a toto zmera ritnu silu ako dieru stiska.niektory otroci maju v ritnej diere riadnu silu by aj konar rozdrveli v diere.riadna dierova sila kurva. *tento ritny silomeriak je pekna vec meral som jedneho velkeho negerskeho otroka s tim aj ukazoval ze ma v riti silu pol tuny ked zareve aj riadne stisne dieru.by mohol betonove kvoly v riti drvit. Skládací harmonikový gniavic vreca *naozaj fajnucky vynalez ide zlozit do kapsy ako taka mala harmonika heligonka a vytiahnes roztiahnes harmoniku do nej vreco otroka napchas a nasadis take dve drziadla ako od kliesti co su na tej harmonike zlozene ne nezavadzaju a stisnes riadne a harmonika riadne zovre a gniavi tvrdo vreco otroka otrok prekrasne reve a takto ho gniavis.ked mrtku pusti zlosis zasa tento prenosny gniavic do vrecka a ides.velky vynalezca je tento japonsky inzinier.aj som sa prekrasne ozral som tu flasu vodky vypil aj trocha tej wisky z pol flase.tristvrte flase presne.aj som vonku ked som cakal na taxika naraz zareval a akesi auto som povracal cele sklo aj kapotu.piza zmiesana s tou svajciarskou vodkou aj wisky riadny prud pekne farebny z tej pizy.aj v takiku som si krkol ako akysi nosorozec som zareval a vzduch mi z huby pritem krkanci isiel na teho taxikara cez okienko no ho napokon rychlo zatvorel. Skládací kapesní lis Slahacia krabica *cele dno je na take pero ked krabicu otvoris setko z teho do ksichta vyleti.cele je to igelitom vylozene.dnes vyberiem dve pekne velke klobasy co otroci vyseru dame do tej debny zalejeme riedkym srancom aj posleme tej kurve.japonsky inzinier urobel krabicu s pekne nakreslenymi takymi srdieckami aj oblacikami ako pekny darcek vyzera.otvori setko slahne von aj dostane darcekovy pudink s klobasami do ksichta. Strhavacie sentinelove rotoraky na otroky *su to ovela vylepsene hazdacie samosvorne kotvy.budeme zkusat ako otrok bude utekat aj sa zo dva sentinelove rotoraky nanho hodia chapadla ho zovru aj retazom sa strhne na zem.no pride mi maju akosi silne pruziny ked drevenu stolicku zovreli triesky lietali kurva. Strielajuce ritne krakatitove trubicky *sa taka trubicka vopcha do riti aj stisne sa gombik na trubicke aj slahne hlboko do diery krakatit v takej tablete ktora pukne aj krakatit zacne svoju robotu.aj revacka k temu. Tlakoruchar sranie * mal taku akoby tlacnu varechu tuto si do riti napchas aj hovna vo vnutri stlacis ruchar vytiahnes aj za chvilu naraz pride riadne sranie aj vyleti z riti setko.tajomne sranie bez smrada je z ritnym filtrom aj ovoni hovna vovnuyri trebarz vanilkovu vonu tym padom hovniska nesmrdia ked ich vyseres.napokon ked vona ujde smrdi riadne sak toto sranie pouzivaju kurvy ako zeny ked trebarz su na navsteve aj idu srat aj nechcu aby po nich ostalo smradisko z ktoreho by sa slusny clovek povracal napcha si pred sranim ritny filter aj sere vanilkove ci ananasove hovna co pekne vonia.napokon splachne aj je.aj ked trebarz sere kdesi vonku trebarz pri grilovacke sa vysere napokon ujde prec aj ked potom smrdi uz nikto nevie kto toto hovnisko vysral. Tokio smrtizubak *ma take zelezne zubisko ked s tym otroka slahnem toto ho pekne zdrape aj riadne reve.zme zkusali v piatok v klube som tri alahol aj sa zruteli na zem ako ked hovnisko odpadne od riti aj pekne revali.sak pekna revacka je pekna.prosli tri kurviska aj tibora ojebaly riadne aj mu prstom v riti jedna rypala druha jebala tretia si velkymi ceckami krutela aj sa bozkavala bolo to riadne kurevnakomando kurva. Trojmotorový ritný buchat *a tento novy buchar je riadeny bezdrotovo z takeho tableta.sak toto je najlepsie ritne bucharisko najnovsi supermoderny model.vcera jednemu otrokovi rozkrutil dildo v riti na styritisece otacok a napokon ho jebal tritisice prirazov sak riadny masinkver je tento novy buchar.aj robi pacenie v riti dildom.v riti akoby dildom paci riadne.vcera sest otrokov dojebal ze seci napokon odpadli. Trubovy drtidlak kokota *nasadel na kokota aj zapol aj stislo kokota otrokovi zareval aj padol na zem japonsky inzinier pridal drtidlakovy tlak aj otrok sa ochcal chcanie striekalo naokolo ako sa na zemi krutel revem pozor nech nam topanky neochcije. Turbobuchar *vcera sa novy buchar v klube zkusal japonsky inzinier isikawa pripravel turbobuchar isiel ako sijacia masina styrom otrokom rite roztrhol revali riadne.musi akusi technicku upravu urobit lebo buchar jebe ako gulomet aj dildo rotuje v riti velkou rychlostou a rite otrokom roztrhol.naozaj riadny masinkver toto.aj jednu otrokynu jebal do pici no ked zapol funkciu rotacie sa jej dildo krutelo tak ze sa jej s pici dymelo a revala ako opica Turbohonidlo *bude to akesi pneumaticke turbo honidlo co kokota selijak stiska kruti a riadne honi sak tento japonsky inzinier je naozaj velka hlava selijake taketo veci vymysla. *japonsky inzinier isikawa predvadzal nove honidlo na kokota riadna sila v tem aj dvom otrokom uzdu na kokotu odtrhlo.stiahlo im galusku z hlavy kokota taku silu ze im uzdiska odtrhlo.aj ritny buchar mal take velke vidle a na tem prirobene tri velke samomadzacie kokoty a tri otroky naraz pral lezali vedla seba kopyta hore a jebalo ich setky naraz do riti.jeden smrdute riedke pritem pustel a bol cely osraty aj vreco mal od riedkych hoven cele osrate.seci revali riadne lebo kokotiska boli velke a rite im roztiahlo pekne jednemu aj pri velkej rychlosti jebania rit roztrhlo. Uschovna na prdy *japonsky inzinier vravel vraj plyn z riti ma liecive ucinky akoze smrdi no lieci trebarz natchu ma selijake dezinfekcne ucinky.do takeho lievika moze prdet vela ludi aj sa tlakuje do takej nadoby.tibor vravel ked do teho plyn nasere trebarz tisic ludi mohol by tym kolesa autobusa nafuknut.no ked by isiel karosakom cez zilinu aj by mu koleso buchlo seci by na chodnikach z teho smrada na zem popadali aj vracali. Velká drevená kláda *do ktorej sa otrok zatvori za krk aj mu to dava selijake eletricke slahy.vcera som do teho kladiska na zkusku zatvorel teho lacneho upratovacieho otroka lebo s nim nie som spokojny aj vcera som ho odhodel no na odchodnu dostal kladu aj potrenie ritnej diery krakatitom.tri razy odpadol do bezvedomia.sak zasluzel picus aj som mu tie cerne pancuchy na kopytoch palel mojim zlatym zapalovacom z dubaja.reval.som mu zopar dier prepalel aj sa mu pripekly na kopyto zme sa temu s tiborom smiali ako sa trepal aj reval akoby piskal.vravim mu sak poznas co su smazene silonky.nerozumel mi no reval prekrasne. Velké kolo do krakatitového kolotoče *japonsky inzinier urobi v jeho dielnach velke kolo na ktorom bude osem otrokov visiet v retazoch a ja ich setkych potrem v riti aj na hlave kokota krakatitom.budu revat riadne aj sa hupat aj kopytami slahat na tem kolese a toto cele sa bude otacat.japonsky inzinier to bude cele nasvetlovat akymisi farebnymi svetlami aj zableskami aj k temu bude hrat muzika z jedneho japonskeho horora a do teho budu potrety otroci riadne revat.pekne. Vibrojebadlo pre kurvy *aby im picu riadne ztrtkalo.aj mi urobel nove roztahovadlo ritnej diery tento prekrasny ritokyj zapichnem ho otrokovi do diery a len pokrutim semtam s tym a tento automaticky ritokyj sa roztahuje krutenim a v pol minute dieru otvori a mozes kokota pchat pekne. Vrdlator *take vrdlacie zariadenie co sa v riti kruti ako lodny srub.aj pre svine dobre picu si s tym vrdlat. *japonsky inzinier zkusal no dal do teho taku akosi cudnu vrtulku taku ostru a ked malucku vrtulku napchal otrokovi do riti aj pustel vrdlator ritisko mu roztrhlo na desiati miestoch ako sa to ako vrtadlo do betona rozkrutelo.otrok reval.prisla prenho emergencia nalozeli ho aj odviezli.vravim tyto zmarnenci by sa mali rovno kamsi na skladku vozit ci rovno na rost a nie takuto sialenu emergenciacku hukacku ako keby mu ritisko s crevami vytrhlo. *zme sa temu otrokovi smiali ako lezal na zemi na chrbte aj sa krutel kopytami pral ako prizabita mucha.bol to taky starsi smrdakotrok je to akysi riaditel luxuriozneho hotela. Vzduchobuchar Zmijakovy dvojbic *ako jazycisko zmijiska ku koncu dva konce aj na nich zelezne gulocky.som otroka slahol jeden koniec ho slahol do kokota a druhy do brucha aj sa ihned v reve zrutel na zem kopytami pral trhal pazurami drapal po podlahe vravim kurva stastie ze ma topanky tento smrdak inac by tuna nohtiskami na kopytoch setky tapety odrapal. Category:Osoby Category:No akosi